


That Bittersweet Taste In Your Mouth Is Me

by orphan_account



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-21
Updated: 2011-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-17 04:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a comment_fic prompt of Buffy/Angelus, "Something In Your Mouth".</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Bittersweet Taste In Your Mouth Is Me

There’s something in your mouth you can’t wash out. It’s the taste of her, not her blood, not her fear, but her trust and her love. She thought you were an angel. Now you’ve fallen and all you want is to destroy her but still she haunts you. She taunts you.

Sometimes in your dreams you’re _him_. The soul chokes you and you cry for her innocence, for what you’ve done to her. You wake up with Buffy’s name on your lips.

You bite and nip and kiss Drusilla but you still taste Buffy. You worry that you always will.


End file.
